


A Pregnant Mrs.Doctor

by Allison_Song_Whoffle_1177



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Song_Whoffle_1177/pseuds/Allison_Song_Whoffle_1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the pregnancy test to the birth of their baby. River Song is pregnant with a full time lord baby. With River carrying a baby that is straining her life force will she even be able to survive long enough to give birth to their beloved child, and with the overpowering hormones she's in for a painful time lord pregnancy. A few cybermen... R & R please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Feelings

River was awoken by a wave of painful nausea. She leaned over to the side of the bed where she had place a rubbish bin in anticipation. As the wave passed River leaned back to rest her head on her headboard, but before her head could reach it she exhaled her stomach contents once again. After this wave she felt it was the last, she spit in the bin in attempt to get rid of the horrid taste in her mouth.

She now leaned her head back and rested it against the headboard. River took a deep breath and glanced over at her alarm clock, it read 5:03 A.M, brilliant. She glanced over and winced at the content in the bin. Normally her waste was a tan color but today she noticed there was slight hints of red, blood. River gulped a lump down her throat at the sight of it. She leaned her head back yet again to rest. River decided that she was not going to attend work today at the University. She called the administration and informed them just that she felt ill and she would not be present. River dare not mention that she felt sick, one slip of the tongue and she could be delivered back into the hands of The Silence, and she wasn't going to let that bloody happen again.

River finally coaxed herself out of bed and into the shower. The scolding hot water felt amazing. Showers were the only refreshing thing she had this past week, the lack of rest and nausea was driving her mad. The blood she had found in her waste had worried her, if only she could scan herself with the TARDIS. But she had tried multiple times to contact The Doctor him but with no success. She knew that he was travelling alone and that worried her very much. Maybe he had gotten into trouble. A fat single tear dropped down her cheek. Why couldn't she get a hold of him? She quickly turned off the shower after that thought. River had decided that after she did a medical scan again, no matter the results that she was going to use her vortex manipulator. She had been wary about using it earlier because of the risk if you are ill, but she was extremely worried about The Doctor. River exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She then walked into her bedroom and dropped her towel down to the ground, leaving herself naked.

River turned to her side and opened her drawer where her medical scanner, computer, and vortex manipulator lay. She grasped the medical scanner and turned towards the end of her bed, she then perched herself their. She then turned the medical scanner around closed her eyes and allowed it to scan her. River had tried the test multiple times but with no avail. Maybe this time it would work. She sat their patiently for what seemed like hours, eyes closed until she heard a positive ding noise. She whipped the device around and it read:

 

FETUS DETECTED: SPECIES UNKNOWN

 

River gasped aloud in shock. She dropped the scanner on to the bed and then she just let her entire sore body collapse onto the bed. She lay there silently for a moment staring at the ceiling. And then she began to sob, softly at first but it turned into heavy loud sobs. River lay there crying until 8:17 A.M.

Her sobs began to vanish she began to think. But she was left wondering. Weren't her and The Doctor genetically incompatible? Well obviously not she mused to herself. But how did this happen, her and The Doctor were so busy ever since they had gotten married, dodging every hit the universe threw at them. But now since her and The Doctor were pretty much linear she recalled the night that her parents died. She and him had made love that night, it was beautiful. He had held so tightly to her that night in bed that she thought he was never going to let her ago. The baby must have been mused that night she concluded. But she was still in shock even hours after she had discovered it.

But a fond smile began to form on her face. She stroked her stomach tenderly. She sat there for a moment, just leaving her hand over her naval. Her baby. Their baby. A product of their love in physical form. Part her part Doctor. It seemed wonderful. But how would her and The Doctor be able to keep the baby safe, even before it is born. They weren't meant to be parents. There lives were too unstable. But a little child running around the TARDIS seemed to drench a bit her fear. River then realized something more terrifying then raising a child, she would have to tell her husband.


	2. A Worried Doctor

River sat on her bed, she was wiping away stray tears from her face. As she was punching in coordinates into her vortex manipulator she emotionally prepared herself for her visit to the TARDIS. Another set of hot tears from the morning rolled down her face, she quickly wiped them away. She punched in the final digits and found herself laying on the glass floor of the TARDIS console room.

"River?" The Doctor asked, "Is that you?" She looked up to see him sitting in the old battered car seat reading a book with her mother's reading glasses on. He began to approach her on the floor but before he could reach her she pushed herself up.

 

"Hello Sweetie" she said with her trademark smirk quickly trying to masking her sorrow. But The Doctor was too fast for her and saw how she really felt. He could tell there was pain in her green eyes, her eyes never lied.

 

"What's wrong, River?" he tenderly asked. The Doctor could tell she was getting teary so he patiently waited and began to walk towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed the top of her forehead. River completely lost it, she collapsed into The Doctor's shoulder sobbing.

 

"Hmm?" The Doctor whispered. "You can tell me, can't you?" he asked thinking she would reply with spoilers, but then to comfort her he added,"I'm your husband."

 

"I'm afraid that makes it worse, my love." she chocked in between sobs.

 

"River? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing Doctor, nothing." She began to sob even harder, she was tense and all humany, she was emotional. He was not used to her being like this. Something was wrong, very wrong. The Doctor just pulled her in even closer and tighter. He began to softy kiss the top of her head when she weakly asked, "Can you please just leave me alone for a moment sweetie."

 

"Sure." he replied with a soft smile, he began to loosen his grip on her waist but kissed her one last time on her forehead. He allowed his lips to softly linger there for a moment. And with that he turned away, a kind smile still on his lips.

 

River turned and sat on the old battered car seat. Her mind was in overload. How was she supposed to tell him? Would he be angry with her for bringing a child into their relationship. There lives were back to front, but know that they were mostly linear they could do it. But still how would she tell him. They weren't meant to be parents, they never stopped running, they were always so busy, they were a universal target. She buried her face in her hands. She began to lightly cry, she going to tell him, she had to try. Betraying his trust could lead to a worse fate then flat out telling him. But she didn't know how.

 

But then the TARDIS suggested her something.

 

"Bless." she murmured to herself. The TARDIS always was there for her. Before she left to tell The Doctor she stroked her stomach tenderly. She found herself smiling again. River sat up and began to walk towards the kitchen where The Doctor was.

 

She walked slowly into the kitchen where she found The Doctor sitting at the kitchen table staring at his feet. He only looked up when he saw River walk in. A slight smile formed on his face trying to cheer her up. The Doctor saw that River had been crying again, he sat up and went to greet her. The Doctor wrapped his arm around River's shoulder. She began to lightly cry again.

 

"Hey, hey, don't cry it's okay." The Doctor attempted to calm her,"Look at me." his voice was calm and kind but demanding River obeyed immediately, but she could not meet his eyes. So he lifted her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. The Doctor looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something.

 

River's cries turned into sobs yet again. He began to say, " Hey, what's wrong. My beautiful Melody Pond, why are you crying?" he asked with a loving smile. "You know I hate seeing you cry." he said as River turned and buried her face into his shoulder. She continued to sob into his shoulder. He led River towards a dining table chair and he sat down. The Doctor lifted River up by her shoulders and set her on top of his lap like a child. She continued to sob into his shoulder and he sat there patiently for a few moments waiting for her to calm down a bit. He leaned into her golden hair and let his head light rest on hers.

 

After a few moments he finally asked again, "River, what's wrong?" this time she looked up into his eyes, he was making progress. But then she quickly looked down. The Doctor began rubbing soothing circles into her back with three fingers. He hoped by comforting her he could make her feel better. Her shaky hand reached into her pocket and tried to grasp the medical scanner but she dropped it on The Doctor's lap. She inhaled sharply and began to sob just as hard as she had started. He looked at the screen and read it. His hearts dropped. She couldn't be, was she? How was she pregnant? The Doctor had been very careful with River because he didn't want to bring a child into there complicated and dangerous life. He and River had made love many times, but one of the times he must have done it too hard. What was he going to do? A part timelord carrying a full timelord is deadly. The part timelord carrying the baby usually dies a month before their due date. That couldn't happen to her, no, he wouldn't let it. He looked up at River and kindly asked to confirm his thesis, "Melody, are you pregnant?" He only used her real name when he was extremely worried about her, and he was.

 

River gave a small slight nod. The Doctor immediately pulled her into her arms and she began sobbing again. He took a deep breath and tears began to fall from his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Reality and a Cold

The Doctor held River in his arms, she was still sitting on his lap, but over time she began to curl up into his arms. River continued to sob into The Doctor's shoulder. He was even crying. They both sat there for hours holding each other, thoughtless, they were just holding one another.

 

River's hands met his and they grasped each others hands. The Doctor had always thought that there hands fit perfectly in each others, as if they were made specifically for each others. He was still rubbing soothing patterns into her back. They continued doing this for a few more moments before The Doctor scooped up River by her legs and carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall. She didn't even look up to see where they were headed. She just continued to sob into his shoulder, but she had been crying for so long her sobs turned into loud sad whimpers.

 

The Doctor turned into their bedroom, he carefully sat River onto the bed and tucked her in. He slipped in beside her. She turned and sunk her head into his chest. The Doctor slipped his hand under her blouse and let his hand rest protectively over her slightly bulged naval. River sighed into his chest, she was done crying, at least for now. The Doctor took advantage of this opportunity and began to softly speak to her, "Now, there are a few things you should know. Since you are three months along you are only experiencing part of the symptoms. As your part timelord, you will probably have a timelord pregnancy." he dare not mention that it was deadly."This has been proven by how sick you have been feeling lately. Symptoms are much worse for timelords than humans. This morning sickness will last the best part of this pregnancy, you will probably have fainting spells for most of the pregnancy, so you need to stay with me at all times." he said this part as he lightly squeezed her hand telling her that he was there."And also at some point you will have severe fever and will most likely feel like death during that."he knew that when the severe fever kicked in is when most mothers were lost."This pregnancy is going to be challenging River, your a half timelord carrying a full timelord, the baby is going to strain your energy, it already is. But you can do it, I know you of all people can. You also need to gain weight the baby is going to need to need space!" with that he rubbed her stomach and a large grin grew on his face."And most importantly you need lots and lots of rest. But that's okay because we are not leaving the TARDIS." he finished.

 

River started to argue but The Doctor silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. And then he said "I am not letting you and our baby out of my sight." She had to admit he had a point, the TARDIS was the safest place for her and the baby. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest. She sat there for an hour trying to sleep. But just before she could finally doze off to sleep she felt a wave of nausea hit her, she quickly jumped up and dashed towards the bathroom.

 

"River? River!" he called after her, and when she did not reply he chased after her. The Doctor knew what was wrong but he wanted to be with her at all times, just in case she needed him.

 

He followed right behind her with his arm on her back until she reached a bathroom. When The Doctor turned the corner he saw her hunched over the toilet vomiting. He winced at her obvious pain. He approached her and bent down. He gathered her golden locks and held them out of the way so they would not get coated in her vomit.

 

The Doctor peered into the toilet to see blood in the waste. Not much but there was some defiantly in it. His eyes widened. River began to sit up from her hunched position when she turned to face the toilet and she spit out blood. The Doctor stood there worried. She had exhaled blood, something is wrong.

 

"River?" He slowly and kindly asked, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes." She weakly replied. The Doctor turned to face the sink grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water and genitally passed it to her and said, "Here drink this, it will make you feel better." She did as he said and drank it.

 

The Doctor helped her too her feet and took her hand. He guided River to the hallway and led her to the Med Bay.

 

"Doctor, what are we doing here."

 

"Oh nothing honey." he said with an unconvincing smile, "I just wanted to check on something." He held out his arm suggesting that River sit on the bed, she did.

 

"Sweetie?" she asked again. He ignored her and said aloud to the TARDIS, " General Medical Scan on Melody Pond." and then he turned around and tried to push River l into a laying position on the bed. At fist she refused but The Doctor just pushed down with more force trying to be as gentle as possible, she fell back, but willingly. 

 

"Doctor?" she asked with a more worry in her voice then before, "What's wrong?"

 

He looked down at her and said, "River, you coughed up blood." his face looked like he was about to burst out in tears any second. "That worries me. The baby has already taken effect on you and it is straining your energy. This worries me." he finished with a worried look down towards her stomach.

 

River stared into his eyes, The Doctor reached his hands out to her and she took them. He held her hand with his soft hands until they heard a ding coming from the TARDIS meaning that the scan was complete.

 

The Doctor turned around to look at the monitor without letting go of RIver's hand. He was relived when it read,

 

Bronchitis (acute or chronic), the most common cause of coughing up blood. Hemoptysis due to bronchitis is rarely life-threatening.

 

He turned back to her and said, "It's okay, your okay. You just have a cold." He took a deep breath, they look of how relieved he was, was obvious on his face. He smiled at her, leaned in, and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled.

 

"Sit up, please." He added a please at the last second, River could still tell he was stressed. She sat up like he asked. The Doctor was punching in some numbers to the Medication Producer. The producer released a shot.

 

He turned to face River and lied, "This won't hurt one bit." River's face turned as pale as a sheet. She has always been afraid of shots ever since she was a child, he knew that so he kindly took her hand.

 

The Doctor placed one hand softly around her neck and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry my love." And with that he jammed the needle into the back of her neck. River could not help but grunt out in pain. He carefully pulled the needle out of her neck with a slight but painful pinch. He grabbed a bandaid from the table next to the bed and stuck it onto the needle hole. The hole was rather large given that the needle was at least and inch wide and long. He bent down and kissed her neck where he had placed the bandaid and said, "There all better."

 

The Doctor turned and helped River up off the bed. He reached out for her hand and she took it. The Doctor used his other hand and wrapped it around her waist.

 

"Time for bed, Doctor Song." he said with a smile in her general direction.

 

She just turned to him and replied with, "I love you."

 

"And you the same." He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. Helping Hands

River's eyes flickered open and she saw The Doctor staring at her. She felt his strong soft hand on the skin of her stomach. She moaned.

"Hi Honey." She heard her husband say.

 

She replied with a groggy, "Hello Sweetie."

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered.

 

"No, it;s okay, I was already awake."

 

"Oh, okay. How about some breakfast." He asked with a tender smile.

 

"Sure." she replied returning the same smile back to him. The Doctor sat up. River then realized that he was only in his pants, she grinned briefly to herself.

 

He came over to her side of the bed and helped her out. She didn't need his assistance for the simplest things, but she kind of liked it for a change. River had gotten used to life without him, she was independent. It was nice to have somebody wait on her for a change. And of all the people in the universe she was grateful that is was her beloved Doctor.

 

Now that River was up on her feet The Doctor gave River a soft but lingering kiss on her lips. This was the first time he had kissed her on her beautiful lips since she arrived. Given her sour mood earlier he did not want to push it.

 

Once he pulled away he took her hand and they walked hand and hand down the hallway towards the kitchen. They arrived in the kitchen, The Doctor walked in front of River and pulled out a chair for her. Once she was seated he pushed it in like a gentleman, which surprised her greatly giving as he usually acted childish. She watched him use the TARDIS stove and make her an omelet. Within a few minutes River was served breakfast. She was starving, she gobbled down her omelet in seconds. The Doctor watched her eat with an oafish grin on etched into his features.

 

River excused herself to get dressed, but The Doctor followed her down the hallway, but she didn't know that> She was looking through her closet trying to decide on what to where when she came across a pair of comfy, yet stylish jeans. She held them up higher when from behind her she heard The Doctor say, "Oooh, I like those!"

 

River nearly jumped a foot then she looked back at him.

 

"What's wrong dear? I think they would look fabulous on you!" he said with an encouraging smile.

 

"Doctor, i'm wearing my lace thong, and your behind me!"

 

"What, I have seen you with no thong on at all, how else would you be pregnant?" he teased.

 

"Oh stop it." she said but her voice was portraying the opposite.

 

"Make me!" he finished leaving River with a large smile on her beautiful face. River held up the jeans once more deciding that yes she was going to wear them. She began to pull them up her legs deliberately facing The Doctor given that she was wearing lace thongs. The few moments that she was pulling up her jeans he was staring right at her ovary and his face was beet red he was blushing so much.

 

She only looked down and away from him for a moment to button the jeans. But she couldn't get the button to fasten, The Doctor realized she was struggling so he came over to help. He lowered himself down to her waist and tried to fasten it but with no avail. 

 

"Try sitting on the bed." he suggested. She walked over to the bed and lay down while The Doctor was at her waist trying to get the button to fasten. "Try sucking in." he also suggested. But that didn't work either. Finally they both gave up.

 

She looked through what seemed like most of her closet searching for a loose fitting outfit. River found a loose fitting floral dress, The Doctor helped her shimmy into it.

 

"A perfect fit." he remarked with a smile, "River, you are the most sexiest thing in the entire universe, and that's saying a lot." he said with a smile.

 

River thanked him by turning around pulling his bowtie towards her and pulling him into a kiss. The Doctor passionately kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and left each of his hands to rest on her bottom. When The Doctor's lips met with hers in fury of love he didn't know how he possibly survived without her. Her hair, scent and everything about this woman was perfect. 

 

River pulled away from her husband only to say, "I'm gonna need some new clothes you know."

 

"Shopping trip." The Doctor suggested.

 

"But I though I wasn't supposed to leave the TARDIS, your rules." she replied with a dash of sass.

 

"I think we will be okay this early, and we will only be gone for one or two hours. And we need baby stuff." 

 

"Shopping trip then!" She replied excitedly.

 

"Shopping trip it is!" he confirmed. And then he leaned in and kissed River on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	5. Shopping Time

The Doctor vanished down one of the long TARDIS hallways searching for banknotes. River heard lots of thumping and what sounded like stuff being thrown around.

He jumped out of a room. His hands full of money.

 

"Is this enough?" he asked as if he wasn't sure if it was.

 

"Yes, dear." she replied with a roll of her eyes. Honestly he was so dumb sometimes.

 

"So." he said, "Where would you like to go shopping honey?"

 

"London." That was always her answer. She loved London.

 

"Okay then!" and with that he pulled a lever on the console and the entire TARDIS trembled and pushed up. River and The Doctor both crashed to the floor. He laughed when the TARDIS stopped and the brilliant sound of the TARDIS landing. He loved that sound. The Doctor was so caught up with the joy of the TARDIS trembling that he didn't realize that next to him River lay on the floor.

 

The Doctor noticed her and quickly ran to her side. He slowly turned her over saying, "River?" he got her to turn over and he saw that her eyes were thankfully open. She moaned. He grabbed her waist and helped her to her feet.

 

"I'm sorry my love." he said to her, "Next time I will use the blue boringers!"

 

"That's okay."

 

"Well were in London, Earth. Outside there is a 2012 general store. Geronimo!" The Doctor tried to make it sound exciting but it didn't work. Going to a exotic planet was much more exciting.

Him and River walked out of the TARDIS doors hand and hand. They saw a store in front of them that looked like it went on for miles and miles. The Doctor let a quiet whistle escape from his mouth. "Well. Where do you want to start?" he asked River.

 

She replied with, "The clothing section is over there." She pointed her finger to their left.

 

"Sure, honey! You can pick out anything you'd like!" and with that they walked over to the clothing section. River was looking at a few things in the maternity department when The Doctor walked up to her and held up a glamorous purple dress and said, "What about this dear?"

 

"Sweetie, that won't fit me."

 

He mouthed the word "oh", and turned around and put it back on the rack."Sorry."

 

"What? Oh, no, Sweetie it's okay, it's not your fault."

 

"Yes, it actually is." he said with teasing smile. River pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek.

 

The Doctor replied with "Oh what? I get cheeked now?"

 

With that he pulled her in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. When he released she let out a slight giggle.

 

He leaned in and whispered "River, I love you." And it was true, his hearts swelled with love for her. "Now come on. I don't want to be here too long, and we have to be home in time for your nap!"

 

"Nap?"

 

"Yes dear, you need rest, I can tell that your tired,"

 

"I'm not tired!"

 

"Sure. I heard you yawn just a minute ago." he finished. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

 

"Now come on Doctor Song, let's see you model!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	6. Drama in the Dressing Room

The Doctor held her bra when she tried on one he had picked out for her. The one he had selected was a elegant teal lace nursing bra. He was giddy for her to try it on.

 

"Perfect size." She noted, "And the band-" River cut off as a wave of emotions hit her. She began to sniffle uncontrollably.

 

"River?" he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"It's nothing it's just, nothing. Stupid Hormones!" she gasped in between sniffles.

 

"River?" He softly turned her around to face him. "You can tell me." He said with a tender smile. She practically whimpered, "What, what if I, we, I lose the baby?" The began to sniffle heavily.

 

"What, oh no, River don't think those terrible things about our baby. Just, don't.." He pulled her in and wrapped placed his hands to rest on top of her stomach. She whined into his shoulder. The Doctor calmed her down and said, " Hey, look at me. You are not going to miscarry the baby, I promise. You are going to be okay and so is our baby. I love you. And if it helps I will scan you with the sonic everyday, okay?"

 

She replied with a tiny nod. The Doctor helped her back into her tight fitting dress. He picked up all of the things that had fit her and placed them into their cart.

 

The Doctor held one hand on the cart's handle and with the other he squeezed River's hand hoping she wouldn't have an emotional repeat. He thought she was walking rather slowly but he kept with her pace to be nice.

 

River turned to look at some more bras when The Doctor turned around and saw a bathrobe with pink hearts on it. It was perfect for her, a surprise! He grabbed the bathrobe and stuck it underneath a few trousers. They continued to walk into the baby section. He watched River closely when she approached the bottles. She stared at the bottles, terrified. The woman who could make a dalek cry for mercy, the woman who made time collapse, was petrified of a green bottle. The Doctor walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her, "Are you alright my love?"

 

"Yes, i'm fine. It's just all so strange. After what happened with my parents, well, you know."

 

"It's okay, we will go through this together. It's just like another adventure. You and me, together." He said with a smile and kissed her on the top of her head. "If you can do it, so can I."

 

She turned and softy but longingly kissed him on the lips.

 

"Know come on, let's get the supplies for this adventure!" he said with a smile full of glee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	7. It's Not your Fault

4 Months Pregnant

 

The past month had been worse then she had thought it would be. River was always running to the toilet vomiting. And it was like she lived in the bathroom. She always had to go pee! Her bladder had been reduced to the size of a grape! By the time she was close to delivering her poor bladder would be the size of an ant!

 

The Doctor had warned her that she would soon begin to have fainting spells. She was worried about that, but she knew that he was always with her, so it shouldn't be an issue.

 

At four months there was a small but definite bump on her stomach. The Doctor would often just trace the bump with his fingers when they were sitting or laying together. She loved it when he did that, it comforted her too. 

 

Even after a whole month he still kept his promise and never left her side. She loved that too, he had made up for the months in between when he was not with her. River never admitted it to him, but she needed him in her life.

 

River was woken up that morning my sickness as usual. The Doctor had followed her into the bathroom and comforted her. They were walking down the hallway when it hit her.

 

River felt hot at first and then everything went black.

 

"River!" The Doctor screamed when she began to crash to the floor. He dove for her and cached her just in time but her head still smacked the floor with an incredibly strong force. It had begun.

 

He lifted her up and carried her to their room. Normally when she will faint she will wake up a few seconds after it. But he had not been fast enough to catch her. 

 

Once she lay on the bed The Doctor scanned her with the sonic. She had gotten a concussion because he had not caught her fast enough.

 

He sat next to her and stroked her hair softly. She was waking up. 

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked with a tender smile.

 

"Huh? Oh. What happened?"

 

"You fainted River, sorry. I didn't catch you fast enough, your head hit the floor pretty hard. You got a concussion. Sorry."

 

"Sweetie, it's okay, I feel fine anyways." She said in response to his apology.

 

"No you don't. I'm not thick." he spit out with anger at her. 

 

"Sweetie."

 

"It's all my fault." he nearly yelled,"Everything is. It is my fault what happened to you as a child. I was so stupid I didn't even know how to save you. Your parents River, it's my fault. You have been in pain and it's all my fault. Your perfect life was ruined by me from the day you were born. It was me, I was the one who took you from your parents. Not Kovarian, it was me. I hurt you. I caused you pain." He took a deep breath and continued with, "And even now. You were in prison for year because of me. I put you behind bars. And what, about a few months ago you were working at the University. A normal day. And people show up and capture you and hurt you and then stick you in a spacesuit in the middle of a lake in Utah, because of me!" he trembled with anger. River reached out to his hand but he would not take hers.

 

"Your the only thing I live for anymore, Doctor. And I love you." 

 

"What about your parents, hey? It's my fault that there gone-"

 

"No, it's not." she cut in. Her own voice starting to have hints of anger in it. It was not his fault!

 

"Yes it is!" he yelled at her."You worry me! Our baby is draining your energy! You aren't resting enough and eating enough! I'm worried. You aren't taking good enough care of yourself. I've done all I can do, you have to take care of yourself too! You actually might miscarry the baby at this point. To be honest I have thought about removing the baby from you in secret!" he covered his mouth after he said that last bit. He couldn't believe what slipped out of his mouth."River, sorry I didn't mean it, I crossed the line, see i'm stupid.So stupid and old."

 

She began to cry. The Doctor reached out to hold her but she refused and yelled, "Get out." she cried, "Just, get out! Now!"

 

The Doctor walked out of the room his head down like a shamed puppy. River covered her face and sobbed.

 

He walked towards the TARDIS console room and sat down on the old car seat. What had he done? He couldn't believe he ever thought of killing their baby, and that he admitted it to River. But he couldn't let her die. But he knew if he ever removed the baby from her that she would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself.

 

After about an hour he decided to go check on her. He soniced the locked door and opened it to find her laying on the bed. Her pillow was wet with tears. She just lay there with one hand on her bump as if it was going to go flat any second.

 

River did not look up but said, "Did you actually do it?"

 

"No. River i'm sorry, so so sorry for how I acted." he apologized. He walked up to her bent down and placed his hands on her beautiful bump. He leaned in and lovingly kissed her on the cheek. In return she kissed him on his forehead. 

 

She asked, "What happens to most half timelord mothers carrying full timelords? And please don't lie."

 

The Doctor paused for a moment but decided to tell her the truth, she deserved to hear it, "Most of them pass away, when the severe fever hits. A month before their due date."

 

Her eyes looked terrified to him. He reached out and held her hand. He said "River, I am scared."  
She looked up into his eyes and sat up and hugged him. The Doctor closed his eyes and rocked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


	8. Let's go Swimming

River was still rather cross with The Doctor. She was still in his strong arms. After a while she pulled back and he apologized, "I'm really sorry River." He had truly meant it, and than he finished, "I will do everything possible to protect you and the baby. I promise." He smiled placed his hands on top of her stomach and pulled her back into a hug. The Doctor softly kissed the top of her head and let his lips stay there for a moment. His lips released and than he dug his head into her soft golden curls.

 

She pulled back but only to pull him closer into a soft kiss. He immediately kissed her back. The Doctor pulled back this time only to say, "We should go swimming tonight. Or at least just splash around in the pool."

 

"That sounds great!" River replied with a smile.

 

And than The Doctor said,"And afterwards dinner and a movie?" He added.

 

"Sure." River said with loving smile. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her back and helped her up and off the bed. She walked over to the closet and got her bikini. She turned and asked him, "Do you think it will fit?"

 

"Yes, it will probably fit better than a one piece swimsuit because there is nothing over the stomach." He rambled as he opened the drawer and grabbed his swimming trunks.

 

He quickly tore off all of his clothes and than his pants. River was smiling as he removed his garment. After a moment he pulled up his trunks. A now shirtless Doctor came over to help her. She took off her shirt and her bra. The Doctor collected River's clothes and placed them in a laundry basket. She now took off her pants and her thong. The Doctor's cheeks turned a rosy pink. She pulled the bottom piece up and turned to reach and get her top when The Doctor's arms wrapped around her and placed his hands to rest on her bump. She leaned back and tried to kiss his lips but hit his chin. The Doctor let out a light laugh.

 

"Come on Doctor Song." he teased, "We don't have all day do we?" he grinned.

 

With that River grabbed her top and shimmed it over her head. She brushed her hair out of the way so he could tie the strings. He did. The Doctor rubbed her neck.

 

The Doctor turned River around and took her hand and they began to walk towards the pool. Inside The Doctor was excited, a lot! He loved swimming, and River, and movies. In his opinion tonight was the perfect date night.

 

They reached the pool. The Doctor opened the door to let River in. The pool room was as stunning as ever. The ceiling was a huge window that showed the stars. They had the TARDIS hovering above The Milky Way so the view was quite spectacular. He looked over at River who was awestruck and starring up at the stars in amazement. She had seen The Milky way many times but she loved it.

 

She was so interested in the stars that she didn't see The Doctor run right in front of her and he yelled, "Cannonball!" and with that he jumped in creating a massive splash that even got her wet. She laughed when he surfaced.

 

"Come on then!" he said with an oafish grin. She couldn't resist she jumped into the pool with a splash. River surfaced to The Doctor giving a girly giggle in response.

The Doctor challenged her to a race, they decided they would do a lap. They began and The Doctor sped ahead at first but then he slowed down on purpose. On the home stretch they were even tied. On the last stroke The Doctor fell back on purpose just before he finished and River won.

 

She surfaced with a large grin, "Ha! Even though i'm pregnant I can still beat you at swimming!" He placed a flourish on her nose.

 

The Doctor gave his best fake smile of defeat. His hands wrapped around River's bulging waist. She lifted her weight off of the floor and wrapped her hands around his neck and he held her up. River rested her head on his shoulder. Her tired body collapsed into his arms. River was still panting after a moment. The Doctor's plan of wearing her out so she could sleep well was working. She moaned and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them again and he asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat and then we can go sit down." 

 

She nodded in response instead of speaking. He let her go and she stood on her own. The Doctor rushed out of the pool got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He got an extra towel for her. She swam to the stairs. The Doctor helped her get out and handed her the towel. River wrapped it around her bottom and started walking to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and left it to rest on her hip.

 

The Doctor would have rather swam for a bit longer. But she was getting tired, and all he cared about was River. They turned into their room. He tore off his trunks and grabbed his boxers from the wardrobe. All he was planning on wearing was his boxers. River on the other hand put on her thongs and a bra. She was looking for a big t-shirt in her closet but couldn't find anything. The Doctor grabbed one of his shirts and passed it to her. She smiled. River left the shirt unbuttoned just to tease him.

 

"River?" he asked with the nicest tone possible.

 

"Yes, sweetie?"

 

"I'm really, really sorry." He hung his head down like a shamed puppy.

 

She just whispered, "It's okay." into his ear and then pulled him into a loving hug. River sighed into The Doctor's shoulder. She was feeling a wave of nausea hitting her but she didn't want to ruin the moment. But she had to get to the toilet, she pulled back quickly and ran to the bathroom with The Doctor right behind her. He didn't ask her what was wrong for he already knew.

 

When they reached the bathroom she was instantly hunched over vomiting. The Doctor took her hairband from his pocket and tie her hair back. He rubbed her back. When she was finished he asked, "You ready to go get something to eat?" She gave a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc


	9. Two

River sat at the table brushing out her hair while watching The Doctor make grilled cheese for them. She was rather tired after swimming a lap. If she wasn't pregnant she would have been able to swim at least ten laps and not be this exhausted. The Doctor had given her a glass of water to drink while he was preparing dinner. River sipped at it greedily.

"Calm down, were not going to run out of water." The Doctor said with a laugh.

"Sorry, i'm just super thirsty." River said while finishing here water. He walked towards   
her grabbed the glass and filled it up at the sink. He brought it back to her and kissed the top of her head.

 

"Are you okay, love?" he asked her.

 

She replied with, "Ya i'm good.", but he saw strait through her lie.

 

"It's okay, what's wrong." 

 

She rubbed her forehead and said, "I just have a headache, I get them all the time but normally there not this bad."

 

"Is there anything i can do?" he replied with his arm wrapping around her. He placed his hand on her forehead and observed, "You aren't running a fever." he rubbed her forehead softly. She sighed and leaned into him.

 

"How about we eat and then go to rest, yeah?" he asked.

 

"What about the movie?" 

 

"We can just wait until tomorrow." he offered. Seeing how drowsy she was.

 

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie though?" she asked him. Her eyes beginning to droop more by the second.

 

"I don't care, River. Your looking tired so I say we should just go and rest. Do you want anything to help you sleep?" he said. She slightly nodded signalling no.

 

"Do you just want to go to sleep now?" he asked. She replied with a small, "Yes please." He smiled at her and helped her up. She rubbed at her eyes and sighed. She rested her hands on the top of her bump. The Doctor rested his hand on the small of her back. She was turning pale. He saw her stumbling a bit so he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist in case she fainted and with the other he took her hand and guided her down the hall. She looked as if she was going to throw up any second. She leaned forward and vomited right in the hallway. 

 

The Doctor was ever so kind to let her finish. After River finished he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her into their room. Once in he sat her down on the bed and he takes off her shirt and bra (because they are covered in vomit) while she just sits and looks rather pale.

 

"One second, love." he tells her. He finishes a few seconds later. He helps her under the covers and tucks her in. "Are you sure you don't want anything to help you sleep?" he asked her again. She nodded and declined yet again. "If your sure." he replied with a loving smile. He felt her forehead again to check for a fever, he did not find one.

 

He crawled next to her into the sheets. He put his arm around her and she rested her head in his under arm. She let out a yawn. The Doctor moved his hands down and traced his fingers around her bump. 

 

Within a few minutes River was sound asleep in The Doctor's arms. He gave a slight smile to himself glad that she was resting. His plan to tire her out had worked, hopefully she stays asleep.

 

90 minutes later . . .

 

The Doctor flinches as he hears River gasp.

 

"River?" he asks quickly, "Are you alright?" River only moans louder. She sits up and he helps her prop herself up.

 

"Are you okay, River?" 

 

"Ya i'm fine, sweetie. I just can't sleep." she says as she rubs at her eyes sleepily. She then rests her hands on her stomach and moans. The Doctor puts his hand on her forehead again to check for a temperature, she had an average temperature again.

 

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked her again. He rested his hands on her bump and rubbed it softly. She winced again and he quickly removed his hands afraid that he had hurt her.

 

No, its wasn't you sweetie. Just my lower stomach is almost sore. But I get these throbbing waves of pain." she gasped again and held onto her lower bump tightly. The Doctor got up quickly and darted to her side of the bed and picked her up. He carried her out into the dark hallway and ran to the Med Bay. His sleeve felt a little wet but he ignored it thinking it was nothing to worry about. He turned on the light and went and sat River on the medical bed. She lie down.

 

He look at his sleeve only to see that it is covered in blood. He looked down at her and saw that her thong was covered in blood also. She had her hands on her stomach.

 

"The waves are passing." she said to him. The Doctor realized that she hasn't noticed the blood that covered his sleeve or her thong. He quickly went over to her and took off her thong, so he could see what was wrong.

 

"What do you think-" she was cut off by her own loud gasp as she saw his sleeve and she then asked, "Is that-"

 

"Yes." he cut her off as he pulled off her thong and threw it to the other side of the room. He grabbed a ultra sounds and plugged it into the monitor. The monitor faced him so River could not see it. He grabbed a bottle of the blue gel and said to her, "This is gonna be cold." and rubbed it on her bump with haste. She bit her lip as he rubbed it on her. 

 

He pressed the scanner into her stomach and searched for something. He found a small head, but then another. He inhaled sharply aloud. She was having twins. To confirm it he looked at the screen with their heartbeats on it and the scan picked up four hearts in her stomach beating healthily.

"Sweetie, what is it?" she asked him worriedly as he looked at the monitor. 

 

"One second." he replied. He searched,

Pregnant timelord twins bleeding

 

After looking through the results for a minute he concluded that it was normal for timelords having twins to be bleeding from 4-5 months.

 

He pressed the scanner back into her stomach again and turned the monitor around so she could see it. She looked at it with both hands on her stomach and a bold smile on her face.

 

"I guess we don't have to wonder if it's a boy or a girl anymore." he said to her with a loving smile.

 

"Ya." she said with a yawn and she rubbed at her eyes.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up so you can go to bed, yeah?" he said. She replied with a small nod. He helped her sit up got a rag and wiped up all of the blue gel on her bump. He got another rag and got it wet. He went over and cleaned all of the blood off of her.  
The Doctor went to the bathroom and got one of River's pads and a clean thong. He helped her put them on.

 

He took off his shirt leaving him in his boxers which was fine with him. He helped River into a sitting position and asked her, "Do you want anything to help you sleep?"

 

"Is it safe?"

 

"Of course it is." he said. River nodded slightly. She sat on the bed while he got a few tablets and a glass of water. He helped her up and they walked back to their bedroom. She sat on the bed and took the tablets. She then finished the glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

 

He walked over to his side of the bed and crawled under the sheets next to her. He cuddled her and she closed her eyes.

 

"I love you, River." he simply said to her and kissed her cheek.

 

"And you." she whispered as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc . . .


	10. Nova and Ava

5 months 

 

River had not been vomiting as much as she had been, and the bleeding had slowed down tremulously. Her bump was growing rather large, and she still had four months to go. She was convinced she would be the size of an elephant, or how The Doctor liked it, she would look like she swallowed a planet.

 

Her lower stomach still felt sore, but the pain had slowed with the bleeding. She couldn't feel their son or daughter kicking yet. But he said it wouldn't be too long until she could. The Doctor had hung up a picture of them in her stomach in their bedroom.

 

To pass time River and The Doctor watched movies and read books. He had been helping her with her gallifreyian. They talked most of the time in it, so she was getting rather fluent at it too. They decided they would teach their children both gallifreyian and English to honor both of their heritages and families. They had narrowed there names to a few ideas. They decided to give them Earth names because they would be easier to use, and faster to say. 

 

They were cuddling in bed and feeling River's bump.

 

"I wonder if they can hear us." she said.

 

"I don't know, maybe."

 

He crawled down to her stomach and rested his hands on it, she was smiling down at him. He set his head down between his hands and listen for a sound.

 

"So what are we going to name them?" she asked him.

 

"I think we should go with Nova and Ava."

 

"I like that sweetie, and for middle names, for him we could do Rory."

 

And he said, "Nova Rory Song. I like that. And for her, Ava Amelia Song."

 

"Perfect." she remarked with a loving smile. He crawled up far enough to kiss her.  
They had been lovingly kissing for a few moments when all the sudden there was a loud bang from the console room. He quickly jumped up and grabbed River's gun off the bedside table and handed it to her.

"I love you." and he dashed to the door. He approached the console room slowly.

 

He saw a skinny blonde figure looking at the console. She heard him and turned around briskly and said with a smile, "Hello Dad."

 

"Jenny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Jenny

"What? How? Is that really you?" he asked her with his mouth wide open.

 

"I see you have changed then. And ya it's me, I regenerated and began to search for you, your all I have." she said with a smile, he leaned in and hugged her.

 

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny." he whispered as he hugged her.

 

"Who's that?" River asked as she stumbled out of their bedroom with both hands on her stomach.

 

"I could ask the same, Dad who is that?" Jenny asked him.

 

"Dad! You have some explaining to do mister." River told him.

 

"Ya." Jenny agreed with a slight attitude like River's.

 

"No River, it's not like that-" he tried to explain but she cut him off with, "Than what is it like?"

 

After him explaining how Jenny didn't have a mother and how she died, and then regenerated. Her body language relaxed largely. She let out a shallow, raspy breath and The Doctor noticed that so he told her to sit down in fear that she might collapse.

 

Jenny asked, "And who's that?"

 

The Doctor placed his hand on River's shoulder and said, "This is River, she is my wife." he said with a smile.

 

"Oh, and she's pregnant, with twins." he said with a smile to Jenny.

 

"So your mum than." she said with a excited grin to River.

 

River gave a slight smile back to her, she would have given a larger one but she wasn't feeling so well. Jenny rushed into a hug, River hugged her back. The Doctor smiled to the side of them. 

 

"Are you feeling okay, River?" The Doctor asked her with concern etched into his face. The same concern matched Jenny's bright face.

 

"Ya, I just don't feel so well-" she cut herself off as she ran for the toilet. The Doctor followed her and Jenny followed him. 

 

She was hunched over the toilet vomiting. The Doctor held all of her hair back while Jenny stood in the doorway wincing as her obvious pain.

 

When she finished The Doctor gave her a glass of water.

 

"How about you go lay down, yeah?" he asked River. She nodded to him. He helped her up and wrapped his hand around her waist. They went into the hallway and Jenny walked to the other side of River.

 

They were about halfway down the hallway when River fainted. 

 

"Woah!" Jenny said as she caught her. "Dad?" she said. He walked up and grabbed her other arm, she was looking pale. They helped her into the bedroom and then into the bed. The Doctor kissed River's forehead. He noticed that she was sweating quite a bit. Within seconds her eyes were closed and she was nearly asleep he smiled to her and then turned to Jenny.

 

"Is she human?" she asked him. He nodded telling her no. He explained how she is The Child of the TARDIS and about Amy and Rory and about there timelines. He didn't mention the library though.

 

"But she is sick, isn't she? She fainted in the hallway after throwing her guts up." she asked him with a grim face.

 

"No." he replied, "It's just that she's half timelord and the babies are full timelord, there just making her really weak and tired." he explained. He looked if he was about to cry.

 

"What's wrong Dad?"

 

"Nothing." he said with a smile to her, "So how did you find me? It couldn't have been that easy."

 

Jenny explained that she was travelling around the universe for a bit when she met a man named Captain Jack Harkness. He told her that she looked lost. She mentioned she was looking for a man called The Doctor. Jack had gotten excited and she told him who she was and all. He gave her a spare vortex manipulator with the TARDIS code on it, and that's when she saw him.

"Captain Jack then, eh?"

 

"Ya, do you know him then?" Jenny asked him.

 

"Oh yes do I know that man!" he said with a smile.

 

"He was rather flirty with me."

 

"Ha, yes, that's defiantly the Jack I know." he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. She looked over at River and asked, "You love her very much don't you?"

 

"Yes." he said with a sad smile.

 

Jenny noted this and quickly changed the subject asking, "Do you know what your gonna name them yet?"

 

"Actually yes, were gonna name him Nova Rory Song and she will be named Ava Amelia Song."

 

"That's beautiful." she said with a large smile.

 

"You need a full name." he said to her with a smile.

 

"Ya, last name would be Song, I like that a lot." she said.

 

"And a middle name." he said, "What about, Renne?"

 

"I like that, wasn't she an old Earth ruler."

 

"Yes actually, I met her, Madame De Pompadore. Lovely woman, maybe you could meet her one day." he said.

 

"I'd love that." she said with a bold smile.

 

"I like that though." he said, "Jenny Renne Song. It has a ring too it." he smiled.  
"So are you staying with us, your not gonna get to see much of the universe for a while." 

 

"Of course i'm staying here with you guys! Your my family! Well, sorta." she said.

 

The Doctor smiled and hugged her.

 

"I thought you were gone." he whispered to her.

 

After that they talked about where she had gone and what she had done for about an hour. She had done a lot of running and was shot at a lot!

 

"I think she's waking up, Dad."

 

"Yes, I think your right."

They walked over to the bed when she was waking up. She yawned but then smiled to him and Jenny.

 

The Doctor looked down at his watch which was set with the local time and observed it was 9:57 P.M.

 

"Do you guys want some dinner?" he asked River and Jenny.

 

They both said "Yes." at the same time. 

 

The Doctor made salads when the girls were talking about Jenny's adventures. Her and River were getting along, ironically like mother and daughter. It was a mutual bonding he could not explain. They both cared and trusted each other for some reason.

 

River gasped aloud when Jenny was in mid sentence. River's hands quickly moved to her stomach and held it tightly. The Doctor continued making salads while she was holding her stomach, he knew Jenny could comfort her for him.

 

Jenny's hand quickly went to River's shoulder trying to comfort her. River stopped breathing hard in a few seconds.

 

Jenny's face was still super panicked when she asked, "Are you okay?" her hand was still on her shoulder. 

 

"Ya i'm fine." River said with a smile, "Just these waves of pain pass by me."

 

Jenny rubbed her shoulder and said, "Do you need anything?"

 

"No, i'm good, thanks though daughter." she said with a smile.

 

"Okay, I got a full name!" she said with a large smile.

 

"What is it?" River said just as excited as Jenny.

 

"Jenny Renne Song." she said with a smile.

 

"I love it!" River remarked. She pulled Jenny into a hug. Jenny smiled into her shoulder, she loved her mum, even though she really didn't know her that well, but she did, a lot.

 

The Doctor was smiling at the salads.

 

They ate dinner while talking about everybody's adventures and trips.

 

After dinner they had the TARDIS make Jenny a room, with bunk beds! They also gave Jenny a room with a window ceiling. They were somewhere in deep space so the view was pretty amazing. The Doctor wrapped his arm around River when Jenny was admiring her new room. She thanked them and then retired for the night. 

 

River told him on the way to their room, "I love her." she felt motherly. Two kids on the way and a daughter. 

 

"I knew you would." he smiled at her. She leaned her head into his shoulder and sighed.

 

They walked into their room and tucked into the bed. They got as close as they could to each other. To do this she had her back to his front and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. 

 

"I love you." he said to her.

 

"I love you, too." she said back to him.

 

She turned so she could kiss him, she did. He pulled back only to say, "You know, life's kinda starting to fall into place, two perfect children on the way, with a perfect daughter here to help us." he smiled at her. She turned back around and pulled the blanket up to cover over her whole body. 

 

The Doctor held her tightly while she slept. He just lay there wide awake thinking about Nova and Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


	12. Movie Night

5 months 2 weeks

 

River and Jenny had grown extremely close. Even closer than her and The Doctor, and they were close. River and Jenny bonded like they were she was actually mother the mother and that was her daughter. 

 

They never ever said that River wasn't Jenny's mother. River had gotten so close to her that she would get angry with somebody if they asked that, same with Jenny.

 

Jenny looked up to River as a role model. She was picking up on River's habits and skills too. In the afternoons they would often go to River's shooting range. The Doctor would just sit and fix some random thing on the TARDIS. 

 

River and Jenny were sitting in the range on the bench and taking a break. They were talking about the different guns when River felt it. She didn't notice it a first, but then it got stronger. River was looking down at her stomach with one hand on it while she was talking to Jenny.

 

"What's wrong mum?" Jenny asked her with a slightly worried look on her face.

 

"I think there kicking." She told her with a smile on her face. "Aha!" she said as she felt either Nova or Ava kicking her, "Jenny, feel this."

 

She guided her daughter's hand right where one of them was kicking her. Jenny jumped at the first one, but then prepared herself for the next kick. She laughed with joy. Her and River exchanged smiles.

 

After a moment Jenny yelled, "Dad, get in here!" she smiled back at River and started giggling.

 

In a few seconds The Doctor is dashing down the hall asking, "What's wrong! River! Is it-" he jumped into the room and smiled realizing everything was okay. He looked at his wife and daughter giggling and smiling. 

 

"Sweetie, come and feel this." she said to him. He walked up and Jenny moved her hand and he set his where her's was. He jumped at the first kick just like his daughter. His grin was larger then his face.

 

River's stomach was huge according to The Doctor and Jenny. She thought it was big too. But, she was carrying twins and they were taking up a lot of space. The Doctor said she had to start bed rest tomorrow. He wanted her to stay well rested and plump. She was not excited to be in bed all day. So her and Jenny were making the best out of there last day.

 

River wanted to go swimming but he said no, that it is too tiring for her. She was starting to get fed up with him saying what she could do and what she couldn't do, but she knew it was only because he cared about her.

 

They all stayed in there for about an hour feeling Ava and/or Nova. The Doctor went to go finish fixing the TARDIS. Jenny and River left to go make dinner. They were making something fast and easy, pizza. They were making it with pre-made crust so it wouldn't take too long to make. Within half an hour the pizza was out of the oven and they were eating.

 

They decided they were going to watch a movie. So they all went to the screening room. The screening room wasn't like a movie theater It just simply had a comfy couch that could barely fit three people. They decided to watch an Earth movie from the 22nd century. 

The Doctor had his hand on River's thigh. She had her head rested on his shoulder. River had her arm around Jenny and Jenny she was cuddled right up with River. 

 

River was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. But the movie ended in the next few minutes so The Doctor woke her up with a slight shake of her shoulder. She look confused at first but then understood what happened. None of them were really that tired so Jenny and River decided to paint each others nails. The Doctor sat by them and watched. Jenny painted River's a lime green and light blue colored polka dots. River painted her's a light pink and red colored stripes. They both admired each other's work and smiled.

 

Then Jenny asked, "Dad, can we paint your nails."

 

He was willing to compromise so he said, "As long as its not pink." he smiled at them. River took his left hand, and Jenny his right. On both hands they painted the nails a TARDIS blue with polka dots on the four fingers and stripes on the thumbs. They both giggled at there work. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Jenny started to yawn and River rubbed at her eyes.

 

"Time for bed then?" he asked. They both nodded. He and Jenny helped River to her feet. Jenny hugged them both goodnight and went to her room. The Doctor and River talked in the screening room for a while and then decided to continue talking in their bed. 

 

He tucked her in and then went to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her. He placed his hands on her massive stomach. He felt Nova and/or Ava under her skin. He heard her moan when she moved her back.

 

"What's wrong love?" he asked her.

 

"My back hurts."

 

"Do you want me to massage it?" he asked her.

 

"Actually, yes." she said to him.

 

He turned her on her side and started massaging her back. He felt lots of knots in her shoulder and he worked them out. When he was finished he turned her back on her back and she smiled at him.

 

"Thanks, sweetie."

 

"Anything for you." he said to her with a genuine smile.

 

"I don't want to go on bed rest." she said to him with a pleading look.

 

"It's better for you." he said. She grunted to herself. "If you won't do it for you, than do it for Nova and Ava." he finished.

 

She snuggled closer to him. He pulled the blanket up so it covered her better. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his other hand over her naval. She sighed into his shoulder softly. She was cold.

 

"Do we have anymore blankets?" she asked him kindly.

 

"Ya, there's one right here." he reached into the bedside table's drawer and took out a soft fleece blanket. He covered himself and River with it.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Better?" he asked her.

 

"Yes." she said with a smile. 

 

She closed her eyes and was begging to fall asleep when she heard him say, "River." 

 

"Yes?" she replied.

 

"I love you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, for each star out there is one so. Times infinity, much." he said with a smile.

 

"I love you more." she said with a challenging grin on her face.

 

"Oh really?" he asked her.

 

"Yes." she replied.

 

"Go to bed Song." he said with a loving smile. And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! <3 <3  
> TBC . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
